


Bones

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor worried that Nick clung to him, much as he did to the artefacts in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

There were bones along Nick's shelf, even after he had vacated his office, his professorship, they were him holding on to himself as the Professor, when increasingly he was becoming the soldier and the explorer.

Sometimes Connor worried that this was also the reason Nick held onto him, keeping his student fling when all else was changing. He could confront it, he knew that, could ask Nick to his face, but there was a chance he was right and he'd rather live with the worry than the knowledge.

So he pressed up into Nick's lips, the new length of Nick's hair falling around their faces and rested his hands on Nick's shoulders.

Nick sighed into his mouth and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you're still here."

Connor tensed and they stood still for a long moment.

Nick glanced over his shoulder, resting his cheek against Connor's hair and frowned at the shelving.

"I really need to put those artefacts in storage."

Connor smiled, pressed his face into Nick's neck and breathed.


End file.
